3 weeks (Juvia x Lyon)
by dragonxqueen
Summary: Lyon is dying and his last wish is to spend his time with Juvia. Will she grant it?
1. Chapter 1

It's over.

Cold drops of rain soak through his clothes and the silver-haired mage looks up to meet the crying sky. Or is it him, the one who's crying? He shivers as the wind blows, feeling it freeze the blood in his veins.

Ice mages aren't supposed to feel cold. Their magic is ice, their bodies are cold and their hearts are frozen. Is it possible to ever melt that ice? Is it possible for an ice mage to tremble from the cold? He had thought it wasn't. Then why does it feel like the cold is piercing through his skin, leaving permanent scars all over his body and soul?

Lyon smiles to himself. It doesn't matter when one is dying. He remembers the old lady's words, and the words of the man before her, and words of those he had visited before them. They all lead to one thing.

 _'There's no cure. You have less than a month and a half. It would be a miracle if you reach two months, but you won't live more than that. Also, don't let it deceive you. You may feel better at times, but it doesn't change the fact that you're dying.'_

And there's nothing he can do to change that.

It's past midnight. Lyon is sitting in the dark corner of Lamia Scale, holding a cup of hot tea. He looks out the window, staring absently at the starless sky. Lamia Scale wasn't so lively at this time of the day, but it still held more life than he did. Even the dull night looked more cheerful than him now.

He eyes the guild and its members, the ones that were still there, taking in as much detail as possible. He believes this is the last time he sees them. With a sign and a heavy heart, Lyon exits through the back door.

He leaves the city, without looking back.

He walks alone in the night, with his arms crossed over his chest as a shield from the cold breeze. Usually, he'd strip out of his clothes and stand to feel the cold wind on his own skin. But that was before. He wasn't the same anymore.

He watches the pitch-black sky like a reflection of his soul. No moon, no stars, nothing to light up the darkness. Just a big, ugly black hole sucking his life out of him.

He has never felt more lonely than now. Or so empty. His skin was whiter than usual, his eyes dull, his body weak. The only thing that kept reminding him he was alive was the wind hitting his exposed skin and tousling his silver hair. He might as well die right now, what difference would it make?

Lyon had always been a man of action and it pains him that he can do nothing but wait for the final beat of his heart.

What does a dying person do? Make a wish list _Things I want to do before I die_ and pretend to be happy that he'd done them? Is he supposed to do everything that he ever wished to do in his life in two months and then say goodbye to it? He had yet to discover, he had wanted to do so many things, but he wanted to take it slow.

However, he promised himself he won't waste the time he has to listen to the bird's chirp, to watch the river flow or to gaze at the stars and pretend he'd miss those little things. He wants to try something new, something that would complete his life.

The problem is that he doesn't feel like he's dying. Most of the time.

He had spent a month traveling around the country, looking for a cure or a different explanation of his health, before he accepted his fate. And now he has a month and a half to live, according to every healing mage he had managed to visit. What will he do?

* * *

 **A/N So, this is just the intro to the story. It will have a lot of angst, but also cute and fluffy moments. Enjoy them while they last haha. Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia was standing in front of the request board, looking for a mission. _'Maybe Gray-sama will come with Juvia this time'_ , she hoped and soon, she drifted off to her own wonderland, where everything was perfect for her and Gray. And all their children.

A loud thud interrupted her wild imagination and she was back at Fairy Tail again. They were fighting again as usual. She picked the easiest job she could find, with a nice reward, since she wouldn't want anyone interrupting her and Gray. Deep down, she knew he'd refuse her again, but it wouldn't hurt her to try. She convinced herself that he loves her too, but he's just too shy to admit it. She thought if she kept trying, he would finally accept her feelings.

She dodged some chairs flying in her way until she was standing behind Gray. He's already taken off his shirt and Juvia admired the view with hearts in her eyes.

"Take this, flame brain!"

"Bring it on, ice princess!"

He was in a fierce fist fight with Natsu, but none of them seemed to be winning. It was pointless and it was ruining the guild, but girls gave up on trying to stop them a long time ago. It was kinda fun to watch, anyway.

"Gray-sama!"

"Not now, Juvia."

"But Juvia just wanted to..." And he was already at the other end of Fairy Tail, fighting someone else. Was this really more important than her? She dropped the paper in her hands and ran out. It was useless, anyway. Even if he wanted to listen to what she had to say, that wouldn't change anything. He still wouldn't go with her.

It was pointless and it hurt her each time, but she still did it. No one could understand why she still tries and she couldn't explain. Just like the guild fights. It was a routine, nothing new. Except that in guild fights, no one really gets hurt.

After all these years, she still thinks about Gray. Maybe it's because she's learned to live with it and never tried to change it.

She still spends her days watching Gray and doesn't notice other little things that could bring her happiness. Last week she refused to go with Mira and Lisanna to the pool, because Gray was still at the guild. Last month Levy and Gajeel asked her to come with them on a mission, but she thought Gray would go with her and refused them. He didn't go. And countless times she refused Lucy because she was her "love rival".

Juvia didn't go back to the guild that day. No one would notice her absence anyway. Instead, she sat by the lake, watching the reflection of the sky in it until it got too dark. She decided to head back to Fairy Hills before midnight. She passed by Fairy Tail. Even though it was very late, she could hear loud, cheerful noises from inside. She fought the urge to see if Gray was still there. She could control herself when he's not near, but when she sees him, she loses it.

Whenever Juvia manages to not stalk Gray and just simply goes home and does something else, she feels relieved. She stopped following him home every day. In fact, she hasn't done it in two months. She realized how creepy it was. And it was tiring also. He doesn't do anything, he just walks home. Three years ago she wouldn't believe that she could get bored of following Gray. However, she never stopped watching him at the guild or trying to get his attention.

Fairy Hills was empty when she arrived. She went to her room and took a shower.

 _'Tomorrow will be a better day. Maybe Gray-sama will finally accept Juvia's love.'_

* * *

 **A/N Thank you guys for following my story! I didn't expect anyone would like it actually. I hope you liked this chapter, even tho it's just another intro to the actual story. In the next chapter, Juvia and Lyon will meet after a long time. I'll post it tomorrow or maybe even today if anyone wants it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Last time Lyon saw Juvia was almost a year ago. He was passing by Fairy Tail during his mission and he decided to stop by. He was in a hurry, so he didn't have much time to talk, but he didn't miss the chance to try and vow Juvia with his sweet words. Of course, she was immune to his charms and kept her eyes on her beloved Gray-sama, but the older Ice-Make mage noticed something felt off about her. However, he wasn't in a hurry to settle down and didn't have a good reason to come back, so he left it as that. Over the year, he hasn't thought about Juvia much, but her smiling face still came to his mind from time to time.

* * *

Somehow, Lyon ended up in Magnolia. He caught himself thinking about Juvia more often than usual. What would her reaction be when she finds out about his condition? Will she cry or will she just shrug it off like it doesn't matter? Of course, it won't be the latter, she's too pure and gentle to not care.

With whom would he spend his last moment? Somehow, the last thing he wants to see is her smiling face, but he knows that's impossible. She wouldn't smile at a dying person. He wants to spend as much time as possible with her, so he can see her in his thoughts when the time comes.

It didn't take him too long to find her. He watches her sitting by the lake, reading a book, looking beautiful. And all he had to do was ask.

* * *

"Juvia..."

She flinched at the voice. It sounded familiar, yet strange. She didn't expect anyone to be there. This was her usual place and she spends most of her time here, because there's no one to bother her. She closed her book and looked up.

There stood Lyon. She hasn't seen him in a year. Some weird feeling was tickling her heart, but she brushed it off. She stood up and looked at him. He looked the same, but something about him felt different. She noticed that his face was a bit paler than usual and he looked tired. Must be from the road. It's a long way from Lamia Scale to Fairy Tail.

She looked around and didn't see anyone else. He was alone.

"Looking for someone?"

He asked her. His face was blank. There was no emotion in his voice. She found it odd. Even though it's been a year she could still hear him calling her 'Juvia-chan' and saying that they should be together. But he seems like he's changed. He was already a few years older than her, but he seemed more mature now. It somehow scared her. This person in front of her is not the Lyon she knows. But she's not completely the same either.

"No, Juvia was just...What are you doing here Lyon-san?" She asked and she thought she saw his eyes widen when she spoke up. He hasn't heard her sweet voice in a while, he sure missed it.

"Me? I came here to talk to you."

He looked offended. It's not that she doesn't want him to be there, she's just very confused.

"Want to grab some coffee?"

 _'Is that it? He wants to take Juvia on a date?'_

She thought his unusual behaviour was just a plan to get her to go out with him. She thought about his offer. It was a bit cold outside and she could use a hot drink. As if on cue, the cold wind blew and Lyon put his hands in his pockets. She noticed it. If it were someone else she wouldn't say anything but it was Lyon. Lyon and Gray almost never feel cold.

"Is everything okay, Lyon?"

She asked worried. He looked away from her and muttered "I'm fine." Juvia was usually silly, so others never took her for serious, but she understood well when some things were important. And it looked like he had to discuss something very important.

She picked up her book and took her jacket. She put it on. It was cold.

"Let's go!"

And the usual, cheerful Juvia was back. She gave him her best smile and took his hand. He noticed how her small hand perfectly fit in his. Her skin felt warm and soft, compared to his icy fingers. As she dragged him to the coffee shop, he forgot about his illness. For a moment, he wasn't scared of tomorrow. He was cold, but he felt warmth spread through his body the moment Juvia touched him. This is what he wanted. This is what he wants to feel for the rest of his days.

"Two coffees, please." Juvia said and went back to her seat. It was a small, cozy place. Juvia liked to go there when it was too cold to sit by the lake. And they had the best coffee.

Lyon thought it was odd of her to accept his offer so easily. It doesn't mean she'll accept what he came to ask her.

He watched her as she tried to warm her hands on the hot cup. He examined her face carefully. She hasn't changed, except that her hair style was a bit different now. Her pretty locks were still there, her eyes were the same blue color, her lips were still pinkish pale. She was still beautiful just like the first time he saw her. But is she still the same Juvia on the inside? Does she still like Gray? They could be dating for all he knows, but he hoped that Gray didn't realize his feelings for Juvia. That would only mean that Juvia spent another year trying to get his attention, doing the same boring things every day. That, or she gave up, which would be the best. Either way, he didn't care about Gray. He did, but he didn't want him to be with Juvia. She deserves someone way better than him. _'She doesn't deserve a dying person either'_ a voice in his mind told him. But he was selfish. He wants her for himself.

"You're staring, Lyon-san." She giggled and sipped her coffee.

"Sorry."

"So, what did you want to say to Juvia?"

She asked curiously. He wasn't ready to answer her yet. He doesn't really have the time to chit-chat, he doesn't have time for anything, but he had to make sure that no one is standing in his way.

"So, how are things with you and Gray?"

Juvia looks at him, confused. He looked nervous, like he's afraid of the answer.

"Is that really what you came to ask Juvia?"

She smiles at him. She's really changed. Usually, at the mention of Gray, she gets lost in her own fantasy world, but this time she was there. She was looking at Lyon, smiling at him.

 _'Could this be because they are together now?'_

It might sound cruel, but he never wants her dreams to come true.

"No, but answer my question."

"Nothing."

"What?"

"It's all the same. Gray-sama doesn't like Juvia."

 _'It's not the same. And he loves you.'_ But Lyon would never tell her that.

"That's good I guess." Lyon was satisfied with the answer. He leaned against the chair and smirked. There was a glint of arrogance in his eyes and she didn't like that look at all. She was almost mad at him. He seemed very happy that Gray doesn't like her.

"Why?" She narrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Because-" He stopped and looked at her. She was angry. And impatient. Lyon didn't like that look on her pretty face. He sighed. "I might as well just say it."

He looked her in the eyes and took her small hand in his. She didn't complain, instead she blushed. She wanted to know whatever he had to tell her, but she was sure she realized what it is. She let her imagination run wild and thought he was proposing to her. But before she could lose touch with reality and drift off to her fantasy world he squeezed her hand. "Look at me Juvia."

And she did. He wanted her to listen to him. She's never seen him this serious, or anyone else. It scared her. The determination in his look was too much and she stopped breathing. She felt numb. His gray eyes bore into her soul and she couldn't look away or think about anything else but him and his words.

"I want you to spend three weeks with me. Pretend to love me. Be mine."

After saying that he let go of her hand and she could finally breathe again. Her first instinct was to laugh at how silly he is, but when she looked for a sign that he was joking, there was none. She replayed his words in her mind over and over again, confused. Each time, his voice seemed more distant, like he said it a year ago. But when she looked at him again, he was still there, with the same look in his eyes.

On his way to Magnolia, Lyon practised what he'd say to Juvia. He made up the moment and then thought of a different reaction he could get from her and how would he reply to it. But here was the problem - there was no reaction. She just blankly stared at him. Usually, Juvia was like an open book, you could always easily tell what's going on in her mind. But this time, he had no idea.

He sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "And I promise you, you'll never see me again."

And Juvia snapped back to reality. He seemed troubled by something and she didn't like that look in his eyes. She felt like she had to say something, anything.

"Juvia is confused."

"I know. I'd be confused too." He smiled at her. It was a sad smile and Juvia felt like she was the one causing it. She wanted to go to him and hug him, let him cry on her shoulder, but that didn't seem right.

"What is it? You've found someone else?" He asked. He never thought about it, but there was a possibility that she moved on and found someone else. After all, she was beautiful, kind...Who wouldn't want her?

Since the day he saw her, Lyon thought they'd be perfect together. He thought he deserves her. But she had to love someone else and it had to be Gray. His friend, his rival. He loves Gray, and yet hates him. Lyon thought his love for Juvia continued to develop out of rivalty with Gray. Gray loves her too, and if Lyon got her first, he'd win. But looking back on it now, the more he thought of her, the more perfect she seemed. And the girl sitting in front of him is more than perfect. It angered him, the thought of her seeing someone. It was selfish of him, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"That's not it..." Relief.

"Then what's keeping you down? Is it Gray?"

"No...Juvia doesn't think Gray-sama cares."

 _'Of course he does.'_ He thought. Now that he knows that she's not dating anyone, he could try again.

"Then what? I'm not that bad." He leaned back in his chair and nonchalantly gestured at himself.

She started waving her hands around, as if trying to clear a misunderstanding. "Juvia doesn't think you're bad, she just doesn't understand."

"You don't have to."

Juvia was always up for a good challenge, but she would always know why she's doing it. She never liked being left out of something. "Juvia wants to know why."

"I can't tell you. Just think about it. Why not?" He said matter of factly. Really, why not?

By now she was sure this isn't a joke and that he's serious about it. She thought she should give him an answer, but she wasn't sure what is it.

"Lyon-sama, why should Juvia do this? If Juvia spends her time with you, she won't have time for..." She wanted to say 'Gray-sama', but stopped before his name could escape her throat. There were times she had to drop the Gray-sama and this was certainly one of those moments. "She won't have time for herself or jobs. Juvia has an important interview with the Sorcerer Magazine tomorrow and she won't be able to take any jobs, which she needs, since living in Fairy Hills isn't so cheap. She'd be giving it all up just to spend her time with you. Why does Juvia have to do this? She doesn't see what's so important now."

Juvia always wanted to help, but she preferred to know why she was helping. It's not that she needed a reason to help someone, but asking her to pretend to love him for three weeks was something different.

Lyon cringed whenever she said time. He started hating that word. He doesn't have time. When we miss something, we either find a way to get it back or we learn to hate it. He hated the fact that his time is slipping away and he can't do anything to stop it. And he really thought she could give him three weeks.

"You don't have to, but I..." There was a long, unbearably painful pause for Lyon. Juvia remained straight-faced, but somewhere, deep within her heart, she was bothered by the look in his eyes and the weight his words seemed to carry.

"Please." He finally said, his pleading eyes not once leaving her. Her eyes were the first to give in. Usually warm and cheerful orbs now had a mixture of confusion, worry and pity. That's what he expected, but seeing it hurt. Pity. He didn't want her to feel sympathy. He didn't want her to be sorry about his misfortune. He needed her to make the pain easier and to do it for him, not because he was dying.

But he could never tell her that. She'd surely do it if he told her, but it'd be out of pity and Lyon doesn't need that.

"Juvia might do it, if you tell her why." She said, her voice still cold. Lyon wasn't used to seeing her this way, but he had no time to think about her strange behaviour. Time is running out for him. His life is trapped in an hourglass and he feels the sand filling the bottom and there's no way to turn it back around. He decided he had to be selfish or else he won't get what he wants.

He thought about it before. What would he do if he knew that his life would end in a week? But he has a month.

"Juvia might do it, if you tell her why."

"I can't."

"Then Juvia believes we are done."

She stood up from her chair. She didn't want to leave him.

"Wait." He called. He can't let her go now.

"What is it?"

"It's dark outside. Let me follow you home." He said, his face blank, his voice with no emotion in it, but she was more than happy to hear it. When she turned around to leave, she realized that she actually missed him and she'd like to spend some more time with him.

"Let's go!" She smiled cheerfully and Lyon thought that there's still some hope for them. At least for a while.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you liked this chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Lyon didn't pay much attention to their surroundings as they walked. They walked to Fairy Hills in silence, except for a small talk about their lives. He wanted to say something, to try and convince her to stay with him, but his mind was blank.

His head was starting to feel dizzy. It was colder than earlier that day and Lyon tried to hide his dying symptoms as best as he could. The wind was worse than before and the clouds were threatening to start pouring any moment. He remembered the old woman's words not to let his calm state decieve him. He's dying anyway. He was fine at the coffee shop, but now, he feels the sickness slowly rising in his stomach.

They were standing in front of Fairy Hills and he decided to try one last time for today. He can still try tomorrow. But when he opened his mouth to speak, his throat went sore and he started coughing. _Not now._

Quietly, at first, but the more he tried to fill his lungs with air, it was getting worse. It was like someone was squeezing his lungs and throat, sucking the life out of him.

At first Juvia didn't notice, but when he didn't stop she turned around and saw him on his knees, holding his stomach and fighting for breath.

Horriefied, she fell next to him and patted his back, trying to help him.

"Lyon! What's wrong?" Tears formed in her eyes and when she couldn't think of a way to help him, she hugged him.

She didn't notice when he stopped coughing, but she felt his strong arms wrapping around her. He held her against his chest, so she wouldn't see a single tear falling down his cheek. He was scared. He didn't feel this scared when it first happened or when they told him his life is coming to an end, but seeing her like this, crying for him, it felt so real.

He carresed her hair until she calmed down. When she stopped crying, they stood up and she wiped off imaginary dust from her blue dress. She looked at Lyon with worried eyes and almost started crying again, but he looked like nothing happened.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Go inside." He said, his face blank. It's always like that. He never knows when it'll happen again. It feels like his lungs are filled with water and he can't breathe, but the very next moment he's fine.

"A storm is coming. Where will you go? And you don't seem fine to me." Juvia looked at his pale face with watery eyes, too scared to let him go by himself. What if he doesn't find a place to stay tonight? It could start raining any time now.

"I said don't worry about me. I'll find a place." His lips curved into a faint, painful smile. She doesn't deserve to see him like that and whatever happens, he'll end up dead and Juvia will end up hurt.

"Goodbye, Juvia." He said and he really meant it, but one part of him wanted to stay, even if it hurts both of them.

Juvia watched him walking away and her heart throbbed with pain. Why does it feel like it's the last time she sees him? She doesn't want that. The moment he let go of her, she felt lonely. Without thinking twice, she ran after him.

"Lyon!" She sneaked her small hands around his arm and dragged him into Fairy Hills, making sure no one saw them. "You can stay with me. Just tonight."

"Thanks."

* * *

 **A/N** **I hope you guys like this short chapter! I wanna thank all my followers and commenters, you guys really make my day :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Juvia didn't sleep that night. She couldn't, but it's not because she wasn't alone this time or because it was no other than Lyon sprawled on a pile of blankets next to her bed. He may be the main cause of her lack of sleep, but it was not his presence that bothered her, she actually thought she'd enjoy it.

Lyon didn't sleep that night either. His eyes were closed and he wasn't awake, but Juvia would never call that sleeping. He kept tossing around, whimpering, making pained expressions and muttering something she couldn't understand no matter how hard she tried to.

She kneeled by his side and tried to at least stop him from moving around, but when her hands touched his skin, she gasped at the feeling. Lyon was burning. She hurried to her kitchen and soaked a towel. She gently wiped his sweaty face and placed it on his forehead.

When he stopped moving, she somehow managed to lift his heavy body and place it onto her bed, that was way more comfortable than the floor.

She stayed by his side, holding his hand in a firm grip, leaving him only when she had to change the towel on his forehead. Her eyes were filled with worry and care, unused to seeing this young man in such a vulnerable state.

Juvia felt bad. She thought that, for some reason, his condition was her fault. But the bluenette didn't stay by his side because she felt obligated to do so. It was something else and it bothered her from deep within, the way it made her heart thump against her chest.

Even though Lyon was having an awful fever that night, she couldn't suppress the urge to let her eyes wander over his naked torso.

Cold sweat covered his skin, giving it a glossy shine, making his toned abs look even more captivating. She let her finger trace from his cheek, over his trembling lips, to his sharp jawline. It was barely a touch, her small finger was almost floating above his rough skin, afraid that she might wake him up. Slowly, it found its way to his chest, trailing over his stomach, feeling his muscles, icy sweat, burning skin. She thought he looked absolutely breathtaking.

With a sign, she removed her hand from his body and covered him with her navy blue blanket. She removed the towel and leaned to his face, placing a soft kiss on his burning skin, feeling salty sweat on her lips.

Even in this fragile state, she knew Lyon was strong and she kept telling herself it will be all over before the morning comes.

She allowed herself to sleep somewhere after the dawn, when the sun was out, lighting up her room. Lyon's fever was down by then and she could finally breathe normally.

She rolled off her bed, onto the thick pile of sheets on her floor, hugging them closer to her exhausted body. She closed her eyes, letting Lyon's lingering scent on them overtake her senses and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **A/N Boring chapter, but I wanted to update haha. Hope you liked it anyway :)**


End file.
